gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
100% прохождение GTA Liberty City Stories
[[Файл:100%-GTALCS.jpg|thumb|300px|Достижение 100% прохождения в Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories]] Для достижения 100% в Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories игрок должен выполнить все следующие задачи: Задачи Сюжетные миссии Винченцо Чилли * Home Sweet Home * Slacker * Dealing Revenge * Snuff * Smash and Grab * Hot Wheels Джей-Ди О'Тул * Bone Voyeur! * Don in 60 Seconds * A Volatile Situation * Blow up 'Dolls' Ма Сиприани * Snappy Dresser * Big Rumble in Little China * Grease Sucho * Dead Meat * No Son of Mine Сальваторе Леоне * The Offer * Ho Selecta! * Frighteners * Rollercoaster Ride Мария Латоре * Shop 'til you Strop * Taken for a Ride * Booby Prize * Biker Heat * Overdose of Trouble Сальваторе Леоне * Contra-Banned Джей-Ди О'Тул * Salvatore's Salvation * The Guns of Leone * Calm Before the Storm * The Made Man Винченцо Чилли * The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade Сальваторе Леоне * Sindacco Sabotage * The Trouble With Triads * Driving Mr Leone * A Walk in the Park * Making Toni Дональд Лав * The Morgue Party Candidate * Steering the Vote * Cam-Pain * Friggin' the Riggin' * Love & Bullets * Counterfeit Count Сальваторе Леоне * Caught in the Act * Search and Rescue * Taking the Peace * Shoot the Messenger Леон Макэффри * Sayonara Sindaccos * The Whole 9 Yardies * Crazy '69' * Night of the Livid Dreads * Munitions Dump Церковь * L.C. Confidential * The Passion of the Heist * Karmageddon * False Idols Дональд Лав * Love on the Rocks Сальваторе Леоне * Rough Justice * Dead Reckoning * Shogun Showdown Дональд Лав * Panlantic Land Grab * Stop the Press * Morgue Party Resurrection [[Тосико Касен|'Тосико Касен']] * More Deadly Than the Male * Cash Clash * A Date With Death * Cash in Kazuki's Chips Эйт-Болл * No Money, Mo' Problems * Bringing the House Down Дональд Лав * Love on the Run Сальваторе Леоне * The Shoreside Redemption * The Sicilian Gambit Побочные миссии/Задания * Bumps and Grinds * 9mm Mayhem * Scooter Shooter * Scrapyard Challenge * Wong Side of the Tracks * RC Triad Take-Down * Karmageddon * Go Go Faggio * Car Salesman * Bike Salesman * AWOL Angel * See the Sight Before Your Flight * Avenging Angels (15 уровней на всех 3 островах) * SlashTV (дважды) Гонки на радиоуправляемом транспорте Закончить все гонки на первом месте: * Thrashin' RC * Ragin' RC * Chasin' RC Уличные гонки Закончить все гонки на первом месте: * Red Light Racing * Low Rider Rumble * Deimos Dash * Torrington TT * Gangsta GP * Wi-Cheetah Run Транспортные миссии Завершить автомобильную работу: * Миссии таксиста (100 заказов) * Trash Dash (все три острова) * Полицейский (12 уровней) * Пожарный (12 уровней) * Медик (12 уровней) * Joe's Pizza (10 уровней) * Noodle Punk (10 уровней) Коллекционирование * Car-azy Car Give Away (16 транспортных средств) * Собрать 100 скрытых пакетов * Выполнить 20 буйств * Выполнить 26 уникальных прыжков Награда thumb|250px|[[Rhino, стоящий в Форт-Стонтоне]] После того, как 100% достигается в GTA Liberty City Stories, даются следующие награды: * Бесконечные боеприпасы для любого оружия, которым обладает игрок. * Rhino, который появляется в Форт-Стонтоне. * Лодки будут появляться в Портленде, рядом с паромной станцией и местом, где игрок встречает Асуку в Grand Theft Auto III. Баги и глюки Можно достичь 100%, не завершив всех необходимых задач; побочная миссия «Медик» может быть пропущена, а цель всё ещё может быть достигнута. Подтверждено на PSP-версии. Разное В версии для мобильных устройств миссии медика, полицейского и пожарного упрощаются за счёт снижения количества уровней до 9. Кроме того, автомобиль, в котором игрок решил начать миссию, получит приличное повышение прочности, что очень полезно для миссий полицейского, если игрок не имеет доступа к Rhino. de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (LCS) en:100% Completion in GTA Liberty City Stories es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Категория:100% Категория:GTA Liberty City Stories Категория:Миссии Категория:Миссии в GTA Liberty City Stories